


When It Rains

by steelrunner



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Car Sex, F/M, Or it would be if they weren't in the middle of nowhere, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Thunderstorms, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 20:37:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12092961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelrunner/pseuds/steelrunner
Summary: “I do know one way of relaxing that would be much better than just sitting here.”Pidge gave him a flat look. Lotor must be getting hellishly bored if he was hitting onher. “Forgive me if I doubt that the experience quite lives up to the hype.”





	When It Rains

**Author's Note:**

> Me: I'm not gonna write it
> 
> Rozie: I'll nut
> 
> Me: Damn u

“I suppose sleeping under the stars is not going to be an option tonight," Lotor said drily. 

Pidge only sighed, leaning forward and letting her chin thump against the rim of the steering wheel. The rain continued to pour, so heavily she could barely hear the rumble of thunder in the distance. She had pulled off the road once the gray sheet of rain had grown thick enough to completely obscure the windshield. They hadn't seen another car for hours, and as far as Pidge could tell, there was nothing but scrubby forest surrounding them. "Well, you can't exactly escape nature when you're camping," she grumbled. "It's part of the experience."

"Well, this 'experience' - " Lotor scrolled through his phone, and Pidge hated to think about the data charges he was racking up, " - is slated to last until 6 a.m."

Pidge looked at the car's clock, orange numbers glowing 8:14. "...Shit."

Lotor made a noise that approximated the same sentiment. With a deep breath, Pidge sat up, now drumming her fingers on the wheel. "Okay. This isn't the end of the world. We'll just lock the doors and wait it out till morning. Not the first time I’ve had to do it.”

Lotor arched an eyebrow. “Really?”

“Yeah.” Pidge unbuckled her seatbelt and turned around, getting up on her knees in the seat. “Matt, Dad, and I got caught in a storm like this while we were on a trip; we just pulled over and spent the night in the car.” She seized one of the myriad bags they had stuffed into the back seat; one of Lotor's shampoo kits, by the look of it. She tossed it onto the console, and went back for another.

"What are you doing?"

"The backseat’s gonna be a lot more comfortable than staying up here. Unless you wanna sleep upright?”

Lotor let out a sigh - much more exaggerated than her own, Pidge thought. But he turned around too, and together they managed to clear off most of the backseat, or at least enough that they could both fit. 

“You think you can squeeze over the seats to get back there?” Pidge said.

She looked over at Lotor as he rolled his eyes - taking in his huge, lanky frame, which looked cramped just sitting in the passenger seat. "Do _you_ think I could?”

Pidge huffed. “Alright, we’ll go outside and around. Hope you like getting wet.”

Lotor shrugged. Pidge slid back down in her seat, and grabbed the door handle, ready to jump out. "On three. One…”

A spike of lightning flashed across the sky, thunder following right after.

“Two…three!”

As soon as Pidge leapt free from car, the rain hit her like a roaring tsunami. Her feet squelched hideously in the mud, and she ripped open the car door, diving into the backseat so quickly she almost smacked into Lotor. 

"Watch it!" Lotor hissed, yanking the opposite door shut, and Pidge did the same. She had to resist the urge to shake herself like a dog; as quickly as she had moved, she was still soaked, rain dripping from her hair onto her damp t-shirt. Lotor was equally drenched - he was already squeezing the water out of that thick white mane.

It took some arranging to try and find a way to share the backseat comfortably. With the luggage still on the floor, Lotor ended up sitting with those long legs kicked out in front of him, taking up the middle seat, which meant Pidge was left to curl up into the far seat, arms wrapped around her knees. She stared out the window; trying to coax her eyes shut while Lotor retreated to his phone, though she felt him watching her from time to time. After several minutes, he finally spoke up: “Trying to relax a little might help, you know.”

“Really,” Pidge grumbled. “You got any suggestions?”

“Well…” Lotor pulled one leg back, propping an arm up on his knee. “I do know one way of relaxing that would be much better than just sitting here.”

Pidge gave him a flat look. Lotor must be getting hellishly bored if he was hitting on _her_. “Forgive me if I doubt that the experience quite lives up to the hype.”

“Oh, I promise it does,” Lotor drawled, a gleam in his eyes. “With one hand behind my back, if I had to.”

Pidge snorted. “One hand, seriously?”

“Of course,” Lotor said coolly. “It’s not that hard.”

“Yeah, I’ll believe that when I see it.”

Pidge immediately bit her tongue, but she couldn’t take back what she had said. Lotor’s smirk only grew wider. “I’m not lying.”

“Y-yeah, sure.”

Lotor leaned forward, pushing a lock of hair back from his face. “I can prove it, if you’re interested.”

Now he was looking at her with far more interest than amusement, intent enough that Pidge looked away, back out the dreary window; it was hard not to react when someone that attractive was making eyes at you. Pidge got the feeling he wasn’t even trying to mock her - this was Lotor’s definition of straightforwardness, or at least being casual. He was serious. He seriously wanted to…to…

She hesitated a moment longer. Then she turned around, stabbing her pointer finger at him. “I reserve the right to smack you if you make this creepy.”

“Naturally,” Lotor said, not looking surprised in the least. He leaned back against the door, spreading his legs open wide. Pidge cautiously scooted forward, and just managed to keep herself from yelping when Lotor picked her up, easy as anything, and flipped her around so her back was pressed against his chest.

“Settle down,” Lotor said. “And if you have to hit me, try not to aim for the face.”

Pidge grunted. If she had felt tiny just sitting next to him in the front seat, now she was positively dwarfed. But the heat radiating from his body felt good through the thin, damp fabric of of her t-shirt, and she slowly began to lean back into him.

Lotor sighed, and he moved into it too, keeping them pressed together all along the line of Pidge's back. voice washed over her. "Now, close your eyes."

Pidge obeyed, however grudgingly. One of Lotor’s hands came to rest on her arm, stroking lightly a few times before it skimmed over her belly, her waist, dipping down even to her thighs. A careful push was enough to urge them open.

Pidge's eyes fluttered open when Lotor's hand went further. His fingers brushed over her, so gentle she barely felt it, then skated along the seam of her jeans. He applied just enough pressure to nudge it against her clit. Without thinking, she pushed up against his hand, and Lotor chuckled. “Now let’s try this…”

He nudged her thighs further apart before laying his hand over her crotch, running his fingertips over the tautened fabric there. His nails rasped over the denim, and Pidge shuddered at the pleasurable little vibrations it made. Lotor made a pleased sound, and did it again, and again, adding a little pressure so she felt it all the way through the cloth.

“There we are,” Lotor murmured. “Does that feel good?”

“Yeah,” Pidge said, the word slipping out unconsciously. “Yeah - it does - ”

In response, Lotor did it again. It was almost enough to distract Pidge when he next found the fly of her jeans, popping the button open and pulling down the zipper. No panic rose in her chest when he slid his hand inside, just a slight nervousness.

Lotor tugged down the front of her panties, and Pidge bit her lip as he slid his hand inside. It was strange to feel the weight of someone else’s hand there, Lotor’s long fingers and neatly trimmed nails: strange, but not weird enough to make her call it off just yet. And as Lotor’s hand moved lower, running through her wiry curls, Pidge realized with mixed chagrin and excitement that she was already aroused. 

The audible sound of his fingers pushing against Pidge’s wet folds made her flush. When he lifted them away, she felt how the wetness there clung to his fingers. Damn, she hadn’t thought she was in need of an orgasm _that_ badly. 

His finger circled her hole and dipped inside briefly, almost as if he was measuring her reaction. Then back up - not to her clit, but the firm ridge above it. A spark shot up her spine as his fingertip flicked over the ridge and started rubbing. It repeated every time Lotor pressed down, quick but gentle motions that made Pidge’s breath hitch as she resisted the urge to squeeze her thighs shut. She caught herself thinking that she would do almost anything, if he would just touch her _more_. 

Lotor had gone quiet; as Pidge nearly trembled with anticipation, his finger stroked over her clit, pushing back the hood and rubbing against the hard nub.

Pidge’s eyes damn near crossed, and she sagged back against Lotor. It was just on the edge of too sensitive, too much, but Lotor didn’t push too hard; the pad of his finger gently circled her clit, smooth motions that sent a slow thrill up her spine.

She didn’t quite have it in her to look back at him, but she could understand why all the girls fell down for him if he was like this in bed: deliberate and focused, moving so slowly there was no way it was anything but a deliberate tease. It wasn’t like she was a virgin, but she’d only had sex the one time, really; it had been sweet, but a little awkward too, waiting to take her turn, trying to figure out each others’ bodies and racing for the finish line. This was…different.

Lotor kept up the pace. Occasionally he paused to move farther down, dipping his finger into her folds to get it wet; he never pushed in, just moving his hand back up to her clit once he had played with her for a little while. The teasing, light touches almost made her ache as much as the direct stimulation. Under the sound of the rain, she could hear his breathing, only a touch less ragged than hers. She knew those dark eyes were looking down at her, both of them watching while he stroked her, as the pleasure built and built until - 

Pidge gasped as she felt herself pulse against Lotor’s fingers, but he wasn’t stopping, finger moving in the same slow circle as her pleasure reached an electric peak. Her legs spasmed, and in a flash Lotor’s legs were hooked over top of hers, pinning them down as she tried to buck her hips. All Pidge could do was lay there, gasping, orgasm spiraling through her body as thunder rolled overhead and lightning flashed.

At last, Lotor stopped, sliding his hand out of Pidge’s jeans and buttoning them neatly. "Feeling more relaxed?"

Head still spinning, Pidge shrank back against Lotor’s chest, and he wrapped his arms around her. She shivered at the addition of more warmth. “G-guess so.”

Lotor pressed his cheek to the top of her head, nuzzling against her ever so slightly. Pidge let her eyes close for just a moment as she basked in their shared warmth, every drop of tension drained from her body. Then Lotor shifted, and something pressed against her hip - a long, hard bulge whose heat Pidge could feel even through the fabric. 

Pidge squeaked, and whipped around to face him. "There is _not_ room in here for that!" 

Lotor smirked at her again - only this time it made her blush, not scowl. "I'm sure we'll manage somehow."


End file.
